The Business Meeting
by S.H.I.E.LD.13
Summary: One-shot. Scene from the business meeting season. Felicity/Oliver.


**I know, been a while since I updated my other Arrow stories but hopefully now that it is back I will be motivated to continue writing them. **

**I do not own Arrow. Writing in Italics is part of show. **

**One shot from first episode. My take on the business meeting scene and just after. A moment between Felicity/Oliver. **

* * *

_"Oliver Queen, you have failed this city"_

The room froze for a moment, the only movement was Oliver who pushed his chair back and stood up to face these copy-cat hoods who stood across the room from him and everyone else in the room. He caught Felicity's eyes which screamed 'do something' but he couldn't, no he wouldn't. After everything he had done with the hood on his own head, he just couldn't fight back anymore, Tommy's words still haunted him to this day.

Felicity didn't understand it, a few months ago Oliver would have charged at these guys, bringing them all down before the could even pull their trigger. But instead he took one look at her and then back to the guys in the hoods and did nothing. This worried Felicity, she knew the disaster that was the Glades got to him, Tommy's death broke him, but they were all trapped in a room with guys with large fire weapons and it seemed he wasn't going to do a damn thing about it.

The past few months Starling city needed the hood and despite herself, Felicity needed Oliver. He was her safe zone, despite the work they did which obviously put her in danger. She had grown accustom to him and the few weeks that felt like years without him brought forward strong feelings that she had been denying for a long time. Now here they were back together again and of course being back together meant facing danger, like right now.

_"Get down!"_ Diggle yelled from behind and everyone did as he said as shots were fired across from both sides of the room.

Felicity crouched down, scared that at any moment she could be shot, but that was until Oliver turned her way and despite not reacting to the shooting, his eyes reassured her that he would get her out of this mess safely.

_"Fall back!"_ Diggle shouted and Oliver knew then that Digg had him covered so he helped ... out the door.

Felicity watched Oliver help her out and a twang of jealousy hit her, she knew Oliver wasn't going to leave her here in this mess but as they sat in the meeting she could tell there was some chemistry of the sexual kind forming between the two of them and it shook her the wrong way. But then seeing him help her out first, it hurt a little. She knew she shouldn't care, Oliver was like this, the hero, all he was doing was helping a innocent. Her mind tried to shake all these feelings she felt inside that were changing every second and in that moment heard one of the shooters

_"Get Queen!" _

That's when her brain went into overdrive and she decided today she would be the one to save him as she heard one of the shooters running forward. Her eyes scanned the room and she spotted some long pillar type thing and jumped up before she could let her fear take over and stop herself. Oliver in that moment turned back around and stood face to face with the shooter until Felicity hit him in the back of the head, knocking him down and then facing Oliver who had a look of utter surprise on his face.

Oliver then grabbed her hand making her drop the long pillar type thing and lead the way out, ducking any shots that were fired their way. Oliver's hand tightened around hers and he started running faster...towards the windows. Felicity didn't have time to think or react because suddenly they flew through the window, glass shattering everywhere and before she could stop herself she screamed.

She thought they were going to fall but she didn't realise that Oliver grabbed hold of the tight, hard metal hold and swung them into the lower floor windows, once again glass shattering everywhere. They went flying into the office, over the table and crashed onto the floor, glass surrounding them.

Felicity coughed violently, gasping for breath. Oliver rolled over and reached out his hand and pushed back some of her hair to check to see if she was ok. Her glasses were wonky on her face but other then that she looked alright and he sighed a breath of relief.

Oliver jumped up wiping himself off of any shards of glasses and then holding out his hand and helping Felicity up. He looked her up and down to see if she was hurt anywhere, she wasn't. In that moment, instinct had taken over and he knew he had no choice but jump at the window, he hated himself for doing it because he didn't think about Felicity and the danger he could have put her in, but was relieved because she seemed to be fine. Except for her glasses. He reached forward surprising her and fixed her glasses. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her, she was sacrificing so much to help him and all he could do in return was to keep her safe. But in this moment all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, something he had wanted since she arrived in Lian Yu to bring him back to Starling City but something was holding him back. All the pain he caused people close to him stopped him every time. Whenever he felt the need to touch her, hold her in his arms he reminded himself of the pain he inflicted on Tommy, Laurel, Sara and the people of the Glades whom he could not save.

"I cannot believe the week I have been having, first I jumped out of a plane. Me! IT extraordinaire! I don't jump out of planes, in fact I never go on planes unless I really have to. Now I am jumping out of windows! I mean I know I'm like your sidekick and all but I'm a sit behind a computer and you know hack kind of sidekick. I'm not the qualified stunt sidekick, that's Diggle, not me. I don't-

"Felicity"

She ignored him or didn't hear him because she continued, which amused Oliver

"know how to fly out of windows, I'm not trained for that. I mean did you see what I did to one of the shooters? I hit him with that long stick thing. I hope I didn't kill him, I was only trying to stop him from shooting you, I mean I didn't think and-

"Felicity!" Oliver said again, this time his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little to stop her rambling.

When she finally heard him she looked up into his eyes "I...sorry, rambling. I just...are you ok?"

Oliver laughed "am I ok? Are you?"

Felicity nodded, lying "yeah...yeah I'm cool because you know I do these types of stunts for a living. All in a days work right?"

"I should have warned you"

"I'm pretty sure if you did, you and I would have been shot. You couldn't waste a second, I guess flying out the window was the best choice"

"Be serious for a second Felicity, something could have gone wrong, I shouldn't have...I've put so many people I love in danger and if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I brought you into all of this and-

"But I chose to stay. I knew what I was signing up for Oliver and...and I trust you. I know you won't let anything happen to me" Felicity said, staring into his eyes, determined to make him listen to what she was saying.

"Felicity I...thank you" Oliver replied, ignoring all his thoughts warning him against the idea of getting close to her, and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her and holding her close. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

* * *

**Well that was my one-shot. Hope you liked it. Review please.**


End file.
